The present invention relates to seals for sealing a shaft to a sheet of material through which the shaft extends, and more particularly to a seal for sealing a shaft to a sheet of glass.
In modern vehicle and particularly car design where ever larger areas of glass are being used it is becoming increasingly necessary to mount a screen wiper motor beneath a glass screen wiped by the wiper. This necessitates that a shaft associated with a wiper arm should extend through the screen and be sealed thereto to prevent ingress of water into the vehicle.